


Grooming

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something soothing about brushing someone's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> More Kink Meme stuff. Wheee~

There was something soothing about brushing someone's hair. Repetitive motions, soft breathing, and the smell of lilies all lent themselves to relaxation and letting go of all the tension. Their minions knew what they needed to do, and it allowed them to snatch a few moments of peace. Toothiana ran her fingers through the soft black locks, tugging at the worst of the tangles with her fingers before she picked up the brush. Seraphina had beautiful hair, but there was no power in the universe that could keep it from tangling up at the slightest provocation.

Toothiana's own hair had been just as tangle prone when she was a child. There were times when she missed it; brushing her own hair had always calmed her, and her father had loved helping her with it... but she wouldn't trade her brilliant plumage for anything.

"Your mind is wandering, little bird," Seraphina murmured. Her voice was like wind whispering through the long grass, and her teeth were like fine white pearls as she smiled, reaching up to brush her fingers across Toothiana's cheek. She cupped her hand over Seraphina's and turned her head to kiss the nature spirit's palm.

"Just thinking about how satisfying it would be to cut all this hair off..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Toothiana leaned down, planting a kiss on top of the already fading hickey on Seraphina's long, swan like neck. "I think you'd look very fetching with a pixie cut-"

"I'd make all your feathers fall out!"

She wrapped a hank of black hair around her hand and gave it a gentle tug, just enough to bend Seraphina's head back. The hickies stood out beautifully on her skin, and filled Toothiana with a certain amount of pride. Mother Nature was a wild thing in every sense of the word, and it pleased Toothiana to know she _willingly_ bent to her will.

Toothiana took one of the molted feathers Seraphina had helped her pick off and braided it into the woman's hair. It shimmered beautifully in the dark mass.


End file.
